A History of Fickolean Art
Ancient Art Tribal Art The First art is often considered clothes, architecture and early maps in 'rice kingdoms', the contemporary name for early colonies governed by a system of capitalist agriculture. These included the first recorded maps, from about c.-8,100, likely made for both practical and cultural reasons. The Julus Tribes, north of these kingdoms, were the first to produce art and literature. The Oyman Empire One of the first known artists was Guljiri, supposedly the son of one of the followers of the Nebulist prophet Wogharm. Guljiri worked on depictions of the prophet Wogharm as a beam of light, created by throwing inks onto pieces of wood and stretched animal leathers. Similarly, artists Nongo and Seblijenm took on similar methods. Animal leathers and wooden boards typically made up the canvases, as well as stretched fneed. The medium was through animal bloods, secretions of certain animals such as pungross and the faeces of animals, and dies, typically made through crushing plants to reveal oils and allowing them to run over petals, certain barks and saps, funghi such as ammeleum funghi and jarinn funghi, and minerals such as grunt rocks and violet-stone. All depictions tended to be of abstract religious messages, objects or characters, however Gulriji depicted the first recorded self-portrait. Some art was of mundane objects, although this became a more common feature later. Alifcan art (c.-6,700 onwards) From around c.-6,700, the Alifcan tribes formed together to form the first Alifcan Civilisation, lead by the enigmatic figure 'The Toad, To Ma or Todd', who united hundreds of tribes to form the empire of Alifca, or super-tribe. Around the time of The Toad, the artist Blotta emerged. One of Blotta's primary art forms was to paint on herAccording to most modern research, and the estimated size of Blotta's hands, fingers and height, historians speculate Blotta was a woman. own clothing, and then later to harden the cloths and fabrics by washing them in sap, and allowing the sap to harden. This preserved many of Blotta's pieces for thousands of years. Blotta then moved to the mountains, where she painted many more works and created busts, as well as clothes and objects. Blotta also created busts, such as of The Toad, the famous early writer Bolso Graim, and one tribal elder John Godem, as well as fellow artist Lankrere. These are some of the only figures there are any record of. Lankrere was one of Blotta's students, who adopted a similar style and method of preservation to Blotta. As such, it is difficult to distinguish a Blotta from a Lankrere. Blotta's other works included the creation of an early musical instrument, numerous poems and writings which have since been loosely translated based on the recovery of ancient languages over 200 years later, as well as masks, which would go on to become part of military uniform. Much of Blotta's collection of works is only known by Bolso Graim's writings, rather than by preservation of the works themselves. Blotta's use of colours was usually achieved by dying the excrement of anogs and other domesticated animals using other materials such a violet-stone, flower petals, et cetera and then using that for painting. She made most of her paintings this way. Blotta's influence is significantly attributed to her recognition of her own work as art. The fact that it became considered art, and the fact she described it as such. Many of Blotta's works are influenced by the destruction of her home in a great flood. Her works that have been recovered have been sold for vast amounts to collectors, companies and individuals. Mantrarian Art Category:Art